


The Two Villains

by DominatorBot



Category: Powerpuff Girls, Wander Over Yonder
Genre: Crossover, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 10:27:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25848064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DominatorBot/pseuds/DominatorBot
Summary: Lord Dominator is carving a path of destruction across the galaxy and gets the attention of another supervillain.  Sedusa convinces Dominator to let her on her ship and soon the two find themselves tangled up in a night of passion trying to prove who the real dominator is.
Relationships: Lord Dominator/Sedusa
Kudos: 6





	The Two Villains

# Wander Over Yonder (And PowerPuff Girls... sort of)

## 

THE TWO VILLAINS

Lord Dominator destroyed another planet. “Ugh, why don't these dorks put up more of a fight? I'd really love to sink my teeth into a proper challenge!”

“LORD DOMINATOR WE HAVE INTERCEPTED A NEW TARGET. SHALL WE PROCEED?”

“Yeah, sure, whatever.” Since arriving in this galaxy nothing had held her attention. The villains were a joke and the heroes doubly so. There was no one that she felt could match up to her in any way. It was very disappointing.

And then the Battle Royale happened. She had such a blast showing the loser bad guys who she was and what she is capable of. Beating the crap out of Hater was a bonus. Until he whacked her helmet off. For a while it was amusing watching all their stupid faces gasping. Even Hater couldn't resist her looks.

That was when the letters came. Every two-bit villain sent her requests to team up with them and conquer the galaxy together, not realising that she was here to destroy it. After the fifth letter she started throwing them in the trash. They all read the same so she refused to waste her time on them.

Besides there was no one in this whole galaxy she would even consider teaming up with. No she will just have to find her own fun by blowing everything up and making everyone miserable. It's the little things that make her smile.

“RECIEVING TRANSMISSION.”

“Oh grop, it better not be Hater. I'm so not in the mood to deal with him right now.”

“NEGATIVE. SHE HAS IDENTIFIED HERSELF AS SEDUSA.” 

“Sedusa?” Interesting name. “Put her through.”

An image of a pale woman appeared on the screen. She had green eyes and black hair with a hint of red. Her outfit left little to the imagination. Dominator thought she looked quite attractive. This might turn out to be an interesting evening after all.

“What do you want?”

“That's hardly a nice way to greet your new partner.”

“Partner? Ha! Just like those other villains. What a joke.” She was ready to disconnect when Sedusa pleaded her to remain.

“I promise I can offer you more than those other chumps.” She said while playing with her hair. Dominator could have sworn it twitched.

“Really? How's that?”

“I know everything there is to know about this galaxy. With my knowledge and your power we could be a unstoppable force!” She showed her fangs.

“I already am. Unless you haven't noticed the countless planets I've destroyed?”

“Well that's the thing. I want to see this galaxy burn as much as you do.”

So she figured that out. She's not as stupid as the rest of them it seems. Dominator considered her options. It was unlikely this Sedusa was going to end up being anything other than a waste of time. But she was hot and the idea of her grovelling at Dominator's feet made her feel all tingly. And, if nothing else, it will pass the evening.

“Fine, you can come aboard. Explain what you want and I'll decide if we can team up.”

She leaned her face in close to the screen. “I'm looking forward to it.”

Dominator chuckled to herself. This fool has no idea what she's getting herself in to.

The docking bay was filled with Dominator's Bots, all keeping a close eye on the ship that had just landed. It had the shape of a woman's head with snakes for hair. A striking image to say the least. She gave her points for that.

The pale woman walked down the ramp that had extended from the ship's mouth. “Incredible.” She looked stunned. That was the reaction her ship usually got.

“Well? You wanted to talk?”

Sedusa came towards Dominator, getting closer than she needed to be. “I was hoping for somewhere a little more private.” She touched her shoulder as she walked behind her. “You're little Bots bother me.”

“They're supposed to do that.”

“Well, if your as powerful as they say then you'll hardly need them to protect you from me.”

This woman was obviously trying to play some sort of game, and Dominator was curious to see where she was going with it.

“Okay, follow me.”

Dominator took Sedusa to a room that could only be described as an observation deck. There were no controls or panels. Just a few scattered chairs and a large window. “A room with a view.”

“I come here to see planets on fire. It's a special thing for me.”

“I'm sure it is.” Sedusa brushed alongside her as she walked to one of the chairs. She say with her legs crossed. “Come. Sit with me.”

Dominator sat a few feet away but Sedusa closed the gap. “Are you shy?”

“Shy? Me? Ha!”

“Do you find me attractive?” Sedusa put her hand on one of Dominator's.

“Sure. Better looking than some of those other goons running around.”

“That's so sweet.” She leaned in closer. “Can I tell you a secret?”

“If you must.”

Then without warning something seized Dominator by the throat. “This ship is going to be mine!”

Dominator struggled against the hair, trying to pry it off with her fingers but it was incredibly tight. So instead of trying to resist it she moved into it and leaped towards Sedusa knocking her to the floor. Dominator ended up on top of her. Their faces close together. “You're not like them at all.” Dominator grinned evilly. “Good.” She kissed Sedusa right on the mouth, feeling the hair tentacle tightening around her neck.

“Oh, you're looking for some fun.” Sedusa said when she pulled away.

“Show me what you got.” She said as she ripped off Sedusa's top, popping her pale breasts out.

Sedusa copied her, tearing off her black top and shoulder pads. Using her hair she pulled Dominator's head back, pushing her chest out. Sedusa bit her lip as the green breasts came to her. “They are lovely.” She squeezed them together then licked one of the nipples before biting it.

“Harder.” Dominator demanded.

“So it's rough you want?” She chewed and sucked on her tits. Dominator tried moving her hands to reach around Sedusa's head but more hair tentacles restrained her, pulling her arms down behind her.

“I wonder what the rest of you looks like?” She grabbed the waist of Dominator's skirt and pulled it down her legs, tossing it away. Her vagina was already wet. “Hm, you've been waiting for this haven't you?” She slid a finger around Dominator's vagina.

Dominator moaned loudly.

Sedusa slipped her fingers in while rubbing the clit with her thumb and kissing her nipples. Dominator couldn't move, the hair tentacles made that impossible. But, as surprising as it was to her, she found it incredibly erotic.

Sedusa fucked her harder with her fingers.

“Don't stop! Don't stop!” She gasped out.

But she did. Dominator was about to protest when Sedusa removed the rest of her clothing and lay on her back, opening her legs. She could see the pink lips inviting her. The hair tentacles that bound her wrists released their grip and instead went to her ankles. She was dragged towards Sedusa with her own legs open.

Their legs interlocked. And their vaginas touched.

Dominator could feel the wet lips against her own. She twisted her hips, rubbing herself against Sedusa. “You think you're the baddest bitch in the galaxy?” Dominator asked her.

“I have you by the throat don't I?”

Dominator extended her left hand out, wrapping her enlarged fingers around Sedusa's neck. “Now let's see who's fucking who.”

Both woman shifted against each other, sweating and panting heavily as their loins grew more aroused. The harder they rubbed the tighter they gripped each other. Their movements became intense. Both grunting as their vagina's pleasured each other. But Dominator leaned up, giving herself better leverage. One hand on Sedusa's neck, the other on her leg. Dominator rubbed against her with as much speed and intensity as she could give.

Sedusa's eyes roll back as she was carried away by the raw pleasure. Her grip weakened. Dominator saw her chance and pulled the hair from around her neck. She enlarged her hand and gripped Sedusa's hair as tightly as she could. The woman screamed.

“Keep screaming you fucking slut!” Dominator ground down on her.

“Oh fuck!” Sedusa hollered as she came, drenching Dominator's vagina while Dominator did the same to her. Their legs quivered and their thighs clenched with each rush of fluid.

Dominator, momentarily forgetting who she was with, fell over to her side letting her guard down. For a split second they both lay there, slick with sweat and breathing deeply, covered in each other's cum.

Now Sedusa took advantage of the situation and wrapped hair around Dominator's ankles and wrists, pulling them apart. Her pussy was opening and closing like a greedy mouth.

“Looks like you want more.”

“You're fucking right I do.”

Sedusa used one of her many hair tentacles to massage Dominator's clit while she brought her mouth down to the opening. She slid her tongue in, tasting the inside of her. She poked and prodded her way around, sucking on the lips as she did.

Dominator tilted her head backwards and arched her back. She desperately wanted to grab Sedusa by the head and force her to stay where she was but the strength of her hair tentacles was quite strong. It seemed to her that she may have finally found someone who could keep up with her. But the night was still young. And there were more tests to try.

“Don't stop eating me! Don't stop! I'm going to cum!”

And she did, her fluids dripping down Sedusa's chin while she licked around her lips. She released her grip on Dominator. “Who's the Dominator now?” She said mockingly. Normally such a bold statement would be met with violence but Dominator was in a different mood and found her boast amusing.

“You think that's dominating?” She lay on top of Sedusa, their breasts squashing, their faces almost touching. “We haven't even gotten to the best part yet.”

She showed Sedusa her right hand turning into lava and her first two fingers combining to form the shape of an erect penis.

Sedusa laughed. “I was wondering when you would do something interesting with those powers.”

Dominator rolled her over onto her belly and gave her ass a hard slap. Sedusa giggled as the pale skin of her butt turned red. She then moved her ass up keeping her head down.

“Someone's eager for my cock.” She gave her another slap. “Naughty girl.”

She brought the tip of the penis down towards Sedusa's groin. “Does the slut like cock?”

Sedusa gritted her teeth. “I love it!”

“Good girl.” Dominator purred as she thrust the penis in.

Sedusa's hands tightened into fists and her toes curled as the long object made it's way deep into her. Dominator fucked her with the lava penis. And she would have continued when an idea hit her. There was something she had on her ship that she always wanted to try but never found anyone worthy enough to use it on.

“Bot 33! Get in here!”

“Why'd you stop?”

Dominator slapped her on the ass again. “Shut up, slut.”

Sedusa groaned.

“YES, LORD DOMINATOR.”

“Bring me my special item.”

“BY YOUR COMMAND.”

“Special item? That sounds kinky.” Sedusa said while moving her legs backwards and forwards.

“You'll see.”

The Bot returned with the item.

“No peeking.”

Sedusa heard clicking noises.

“Now you can look.”

Sedusa turned around to see Dominator standing behind her with a lava coloured dildo strapped on to her. “Oh my.”

“Beg for it.” Dominator said while holding it. “Beg me to fuck you with it.”

“Give it to me. I want that cock!” She pleaded.

Dominator got down on one knee behind Sedusa, spat on the dildo a couple of times to lubricate it then eased it in to her. When she was fully in she gripped Sedusa's hip with one hand and pulled on her hair with the other, forcing her to look at her while she fucked her. Dominator spat on her face. “Slut.”

“I'm just a fucking slut. Give it to me!”

Dominator gave her what she asked for and fucked her harder, her body slapping against Sedusa's cheeks.

Sedusa groaned through her teeth, loving every inch of Dominator's special item. Her plan to get close to Dominator had moved a lot faster than she had anticipated but it was a welcome shift. She hadn't felt this good with another person for a while and it was satisfying to know that there were still some people in the galaxy that could handle her. In this case Sedusa was surprised to find that she was the one having trouble handling Dominator.

She felt Dominator twitching and saw her face tense up as her loins exploded once more. Now was her chance to end the evening on top and show Dominator that she was not beneath her but her equal. And to do that she had to dominate her.

Using her hair she undid the buckles on the strap-on and slid it down Dominator's legs. Before Dominator had time to realise what was happening Sedusa did up the last buckle. Then, without warning, used her hair to subdue Dominator, forcing her mouth open. Sedusa spat into it.

“Who's the fucking slut now?” She asked as she put the dildo into Dominator's mouth and reached the back of her throat. Dominator coughed and gagged on the fake penis that she had built, her saliva drooling out of her mouth and landing on her chest.

Sedusa continued thrusting in and out of Dominator's mouth until she could feel she was ready to come. The climax was growing so she ripped the strap-on off and threw it aside then stood over Dominator holding the sides of her head and pointing her vagina towards her mouth. Then she came, squirting her juices into Dominator's open mouth and on her tongue. Her legs buckled as she moaned loudly.

The two women collapsed into a heap. Wrapping their arms around each other, both sticky from sweat and cum.

Dominator rolled her eyes. “Fine. We can be partners.”

Sedusa played with Dominator's tits. “Just partners?”

“Ugh, okay we can keep fucking too.”

“Shut up, you know you love it.”

Dominator didn't reply, she just smiled.


End file.
